Choose Now, Miaka! Chapter One
by Demoness-Minya
Summary: Hotohori has finally admitted his feelings to Miaka. He then questions Miaka's feelings.Will he end up with Miaka,or with a broken heart?
1. Default Chapter

Choose Now Miaka  
  
Chapter One  
  
I had only just met her, the girl from another world... The girl  
  
I now know as Miaka... You might call it crazy, however, I prefer to call it love at first sight... Though I hold no interest to her she holds a big interest to me... I hoped someday to marry and make Miaka Yuki my empress...  
  
One thing stood in my way...  
  
Her love for Xong Gui-Siu (Tamahome)  
  
But why must she choose him after all this? I questioned.  
  
When he first broke her heart, I was there to comfort her  
  
when Nakago kidnapped Tamahome and turned him against her,  
  
I was there to help her forget.  
  
But she wouldn't forget, she loved him too much to bare losing his affections. Too much to lose the love of her life... I wasn't about to give up on her.. I thought it time to seek revenge on Tamahome and claim the woman I love as my own.. "Miaka!" I called out running towards her as she lay on her bed. "Miaka, why are you alone?" I asked as I sat down beside her. I began to move closer as if to kiss her or to lift her up.   
  
She blushed as she got up off her bed pushing me away as if I were nobody, as if I meant nothing to her. "Tamahome!" she yelled, running out the door. She forgot I was even there. I watched jealously as the two kissed pationatly, watched wishing that I was the one kissing Miaka... The two began to walk away, no sooner do I start following them , I grabbed Miaka and wrapped her up in my arms. "Hoto..." Miaka said as I cut off the rest of her sentence with a kiss. Tamahome drew his sword in anger."Hotohori! how could you, a respected emperor pull something like this,a man treasures his woman, you know that yet you still insist on making a move on Miaka!"  I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know, did Maka have feelings for me?  I then questioned, "Miaka, darling...if you were given choice, would you surrender your heart, would you give your heart to me?" "I can't!" Miaka shouted as she worked her way out of my arms. 


	2. Choose Now Miaka Chapter 2

Chapter two  
  
Flashback"Miaka, will you give your heart to me?" "I can't!"  Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! I screamed as I got out of bed.end flashback "It was only a dream. However, it felt real. Would Miaka really reject me?" What I didn't understand is, Miaka really did reject me...  
  
I learned the answers later that day.. "Tamahome!" I shouted as I walked upon the bridge. "Your magesty," Tamahome spoke cruely to me as he walked away.  
  
"Hotohori" A voice called me from across the bridge. "Hotohori, about yesturday"  
  
Said the young lady revealing herself...  "M.. Miaka" I let out a cry of joy as I ran towards her sweeping her into my arms. I pulled her towards me and whispered into her ear. "I love you Miaka, like I said before... I will make you fall in love with me, thus you will become my emperess." She looked startled, as though she had never heard me tell her that I loved her before."Miaka!" Chichiri called from the door, "Tamahome's looking for you" "Okay!!!" Miaka ran to catch up to Chichiri.  
  
"Miaka!" I yelled for her to return, but she didn't listen and kept running.  
  
I followed Miaka to Tamahome's room and overheard their conversation.  
  
"Miaka" Tamahome said as he placed his hand upon her head. "I am going bakc to my village, it would seem as though my father has fallen ill again."  
  
"Tama..." Tamahome covered her mouth. "I would rather you stay here for your protection, I was told of some assassins in the area, I couldn't  bare it if anything happened to the woman I love." Tamahome said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. As Tamahome left I walked up to Miaka and put my arm around her. She turned to me and removed my arm.. Without warning Miaka ran off. I knew she was going after Tamahome.. "Miaka!" I shouted. "I will not allow you to leave, Tamahome has ordered that you stay here." I then grabbed Miaka and refused to set her free. *FWAPPP* the sound of Miaka slapping my face echoed through the halls. I stood there with my face reddened from the slap as Miaka ran off. "Hotohori! I know you are in love with me, I know all you want is for me to love you back, I can't love you... I must go where my heart leads me to, so far my heart has only lead me to Tamahome, I love Tamahome and want to be with him now."  
  
Miaka shouted as she ran further. "You can't stop me!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
I could sense Miaka's pain, watching as the man she loved walked away once more into a somewhat dangerous situation. But what would happen if Miaka left with him? Would she make it back alive? I wasn't about ready to risk losing her.  
  
I watched as Miaka ran off into the distance. Once she realized that she could not catch up to Tamahome's carriage, she discontinued, falling to the ground in a big puff of sand and dust. I rushed over to comfort her. It was then that I realized how much pain Miaka was really enduring. She felt the same mourning a person feels when a loved one passes on. It was almost as if she knew that Tamahome may not make it back alive.  
  
Miaka... I paused, lifting her fragile body off the ground and into my arms. I carried her back to my palace and set here down gently in my bed. As she lay there, I gazed at here lovingly and smiled. I realized she was very ill and that what I was about to do may not be the best judge of my character. However, what if this was my one chance to make Miaka Yuki my bride? Is it too much if the answer to all my problems lies in a simple act of human indecency?  
  
"What if Miaka were to loathe and despise me forever for my actions?" I thought to myself as I began removing Miaka's garments. As I unveiled her flawless body, purging it of a brown dress, and a fancy white shirt, I came across some rather unusual garments, A white, laced garment securing her breasts and another white, lacey cloth that covered her lower body. "Why do the other world females wear these garments?" I questioned, as I removed the excess garments from Miaka's body.  
  
"Why must such beauty be hidden under such ugly garments?" I questioned, while placing a hand on Miaka's soft breast. I realized what I was doing was wrong, taking advantage of an innocent girl. Tamahome's innocent girl, to say the least. However, I was happy with myself. Happy that I may finally have the chance to make love to Miaka.  
  
I gazed lovingly at Miaka. As I began to pull myself on top of her, she started to awaken. "Hoto..." she began to say as she looked down and blushed, realizing that her clothes had been stripped from her body. "What's going on, Hotohori?" Miaka questioned, as she attempted to push me off of her. I held onto Miaka tightly, as I pushed myself inside of her. She let out a loud shriek of disgust and pain as I thrust myself into her. The more she screamed, the faster I'd go in and out of her.  
  
"Yiaaaaaaaa!!!" Miaka shrieked, as my genital struck and tore through her hymen. I watched as Miaka screamed in discomfort, continuing to thrust inside her. As I thrusted inside of her more, I noticed blood coming from inside of Miaka, soaking into my bedding. "I just raped the Suzaku No Miko." I thought to myself, without an ounce of guilt in my mind. I did not feel guilty in the least bit. In fact, I rather enjoyed the experience.  
-To Be Continued-  
Yes, the poor readers are being left with a cliffhanger 


	4. Chapter 3 continued

Sorry for the wait. I hadn't been to in over a year so I lost track of my account and

Forgot the password.

But, now I'm back and ready to finish chapter 3.

As I lay beside the woman I had just raped, a new feeling swept over me.

I couldn't describe it; it was as though I had lost all sense of morality within me.

Months went by, and Miaka had not uttered a word of the horrible things I had done to anyone.

I decided to confront Miaka about the incident.

Although, the closer I got to her, the further she ran. She must have been angry with me.

Who could blame her? I forced myself upon her.

One day while I was out walking, I was confronted by Chichiri who was rather concerned

For the young priestess.

"Miaka seems upset, no da." Chichiri removed his mask, revealing a rather serious face.

"She won't speak to me, Chichiri." I began to explain, until I stopped myself, trying not

to reveal the horrible thing I had done to her.

"Chiriko said she locked herself In her room."

Suddenly, I heard a sound from the distance.

"Miaka, please open the door!" It sounded like Tamahome.

Had he returned?

I glanced behind me and sure enough, he was standing right there.

Before I could even take a breath, Tamahome had grabbed me by the collar of my robe

And lifted me into the air.

"I know you have something to do with this, Hotohori! What the hell did you do to her?!"

I struck Tamahome in the abdomen and began walking away.

"I did nothing, how dare you accuse me!"

I couldn't tell him the truth, that I had raped his fiancé.

I couldn't afford a scandal in my empire.

Later that night, I caught sight of Miaka standing upon the bridge.

I walked up beside her, I tried to speak. However, there was nothing

I could possibly say to her.

She must have been disgusted with me and would probably never speak to me again.

"So, what new ways have you come up with to ruin my life, Hotohori?"

She questioned, the tone in her voice was enough to send the strongest warrior in the emperor to his knees.

"I…" I couldn't speak, just then. It was as if her words had killed me inside.

"Ruin your life?" I questioned.

"You lied to Tamahome, you took advantage of me and you just denied _everything_!"

Just then, this all-powerful Suzaku no Miko fell to her knees, crying.

I watched as a stray tear hit the ground.

"Miaka, I-…"

"I trusted you, Tamahome trusted you! And you betrayed us both!"

Miaka screamed as she lifted her body off the ground and punched my face.

"You're going to tell Tamahome and the entire empire what you've done!"

Miaka was furious, not because I took advantage of her, but because I had the nerve

To lie about it all after the fact.

"And what if I refuse?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"Then I'll tell everyone what you've done!"

I watched as Miaka ran away from me, and followed until she slammed her door in

My face.

Later, in my chamber…

I had been very nostalgic for that night I had shared with the Priestess.

From under my bed came a box, filled with some of the Suzaku no Miko's possessions.

A stick of this thing she calls "gum", and the garments from the "incident".

I began to feel what people refer to as "guilt". I hadn't felt this feeling before because

I thought the rich and handsome were exempt from such emotions.

What the priestess said to me got me thinking, was I really such a special person

That I could get away with crimes that men in my empire would normally be slain for?

I couldn't sleep that night, the words of the priestess had been stuck in my mind.

It would seem as though I was not as wise as I thought.

If I thought it was right for me to get away with taking advantage of a woman and prisoners in my empire were not permitted, was I wrong?

Was this no longer love; but what people refer to as "obsession"?

From that point on, no matter where I went, I was haunted by the image of the one I had so dearly hurt. Everywhere I went, an image of the priestess had appeared before me.

I was not sure what it meant, but I had a pretty good idea of the fact that I could only clear my guilty conscience by telling someone else.

I had asked for the wise guidance of Chichiri, someone I _knew_ I could trust.

"What I am about to tell you is _not_ to be repeated, do you understand?"

Chichiri nodded as I began to explain to him, in great detail, that night with the priestess and how I had taken advantage of her.

"This does present a problem, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed.

"I cannot stop myself from seeing images of Miaka wherever I go." I continued.

Chichiri's words seemed to burn through my soul. He said that "Even beings of royal

Status cannot abstain from guilt, it is a normal human emotion and those with a conscience _do_ in fact feel guilt."

He was explaining to me that since I am still a man of moral standards, that I still feel guilt and my seeing Miaka everywhere is due to the fact that I had wronged her and that I needed to confront not only her, but Tamahome as well.

I needed to apologize and admit my wrong-doing.

That was easier for a man to say than to actually pursue.

However, If it meant clearing my guilty conscience then perhaps this was the right thing to do.


End file.
